callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo
Akimbo is an attachment that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 which allows players to wield two of the same weapon at once, otherwise known as dual-wielding. The term "akimbo" comes from a human body position, but is commonly used in popular culture as a synonym for dual-wielding. The Akimbo attachment is available to all handguns, machine pistols, submachine guns, the Ranger and the Model 1887. Players are unable to aim down the sight while using Akimbo, although they can still use the knife. As ADS is disabled, any kind of sight like a red dot sight cannot be used when using Bling as a perk, nor can they add the Tactical Knife to handguns. When selected, the two weapons can be fired independently with the aim button acting as the trigger for the left weapon on console versions, while the weapons correspond to the mouse buttons on the PC. Both guns count as a single weapon, so when switching to primary weapons, both weapons are holstered. Each gun has its own ammo counter and can be reloaded independently (if the magazine in one of the two guns is full when reloading, the player can continue to shoot the gun with the full magazine while reloading the other one), allowing the player to stagger their reload time, which can be useful if one weapon is running low on ammo. Using two weapons doubles the supply of stored ammo. Akimbo will also affect the weapons' hip-fire accuracy to varying degrees, depending on the class of weapon. On submachine guns the hip-fire accuracy will be roughly twice as worse as normal, but on handguns akimbo will not affect the hip-fire accuracy at all. Using Steady Aim will reduce the hip-fire penalty. Akimbo also creates the unfortunate effect of having a slower draw time, which may be especially important for sniper classes that are ambushed from their hiding position. Call Of Duty 4 Akimbo is only seen once in Call Of Duty 4, in the single player mission "Crew Expendable". If you kill all of the enemies in the first cargo hold and then run ahead of your teammates, an enemy will run out with Akimbo Desert Eagles. Only one of the two Desert Eagles can be picked up. Although, sometimes, the enemy will only run out with one Desert Eagle. Eligible Weapons *MP5K *UMP .45 *Vector *P90 *Mini-Uzi *USP .45 *.44 Magnum *M9 *Desert Eagle *Ranger *Model 1887 Trivia * If a player melees while using Akimbo it will show them knife with two left arms. This is easily observed in the Game Winning KillCam. *There are Akimbo Red Dot Sight TMPs that can be found in Loose Ends, No Russian and Just Like Old Times, although the Red Dot Sights obviously serve no purpose. *The attachment icon for Akimbo is two crossed UMP45s. *Akimbo was originally going to be a Tier 2 perk. *The only known Akimbo weapons that are in Single-Player and Special Ops are the M9, TMP, Desert Eagle, Ice Picks, Ranger, G18, and Mini-Uzi. *When on the ground or on a player's back, Akimbo weapons will still appear as only one weapon. *When picking up an Akimbo weapon, it will show two images of the gun back-to-back. *Akimbo does shorten the reload time for a few guns, most notably the P90, most handguns, and Model 1887. *When knifing with Akimbo USP.45's, the player always performs the stabbing animation regardless of distance between enemy and the player. *Before the patches 1.07 and 1.08, the Model 1887 akimbo was the most effective akimbo weapon in the game, with range about twice that of the SPAS-12. *When knifing with akimbo, the player appears to knife just as fast as they do with the Tactical Knife. *When using akimbo it is possible to reload one gun while firing another; this would be incredibly difficult to in real life as you have to reload the gun with one hand without dropping it. *By killing 10 enemies in a row on Single-Player or Special Ops with akimbo weapons you'll unlock the "Look Ma Two Hands!" achievement/trophy. *In Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, players selecting a submachine gun (such as the MP40 or the Thompson) for use in Multiplayer will receive dual-wield sidearms after one promotion, with quicker reloading (for all weapons) after the second promotion. Image:Akimbo_usp.jpg|USP .45 with Akimbo. Image:Pp2000akimbo.png|Pick-up icon for PP-2000 Akimbo. Video thumb|left|300px|Akimbo Desert Eagle gameplay on Hardcore thumb|300px|left|Model 1887 Akimbo on Rust Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Attachments